


all my bones are begging me to beg for you

by alimarije



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Make up sex, Masturbation, Smut, set after California Pt. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimarije/pseuds/alimarije
Summary: jonah and amy struggle being apart, they long to be together again, to hold each other again. their heartache is real and all consuming, memories of one another haunt their mind, the feeling of a kiss still lingers on their lips.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Amy Sosa/Jonah Simms
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. amy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first post on ao3 and it will be in multiple chapters! i’m so sad by jonah and amy’s breakup, it just doesn’t seem fair. so i wanted to write something where they manage to find their way back to each other. 
> 
> it does have sexual content just because there’s not enough smut of this pair so someone has to do it xD i’m not very good at writing it but here’s my attempt hehe
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy my fic, there will be two more parts so don’t miss those!

It’d been nearly six months since Amy Sosa left St. Louis, she was California dreaming of a new life in Palo Alto. She’d got a sweet taste of that corporate lifestyle, one she never imagined before. For the first time in her nearly thirty-six trips around the sun she had everything she’d never wanted; money, nice clothes, nice car, a luxury apartment, and to top it all off—a broken heart. 

Leaving Jonah Simms behind was the hardest thing she’d ever done. She was afraid of the unknown and let fear get the best of her, something she kicked herself for almost daily. Countless times she’d wanted to pick up the phone and call him to say “ _I’m sorry, I made a mistake”_ , yet there fear was looming in her mind. She was afraid he’d have moved on, already hung up on some other girl that wasn’t her. The thought of him ever loving someone else the way he had loved her made her feel nauseous. It was selfish of her to think such things..right? Shouldn’t she want him to move on? If she truly loved him, wouldn’t the best thing be to let him go? Let him go and find someone who makes him happy, happier than he ever was with her? For this she cursed herself to hell, maybe there the pain would be less. 

Amy walked in the door of her apartment, it was the nicest one she could afford and just so happened to be the nicest ones in town. She thought maybe a luxurious flat would perhaps fill the void in her heart where Jonah should be. It didn’t. If anything it made it worse, worse to know that not even luxury could rid her mind of him. It simply masked the pain she was feeling and slapped a glamorous band-aid over the gaping hole in her heart. Sure, it’d heal with time but eventually she’d have to rip it off and face reality: the scar that had formed underneath, numb and permanent. 

She swapped out her blazer and slacks for an old T-shirt and pair of shorts. It’d been a long day, her not getting home until 8PM and with nothing left to give she crawled into bed. Her bed felt empty and cold without Jonah and she had no one to hold through the night except for an old pillow that had inadequately taken his place. She longed for the nights they spent together, laying side by side under the blankets and talking until the wee hours of the morning. The safe space it had been for her to cry into his shoulder without judgement whenever she needed to. Sleepless, she dreamed of every intimate moment they’d shared, how he knew exactly what she liked and what his body felt like on hers. The way he said her name over and over and over like a prayer, begging her for a release. 

Feeling herself grow more and more aroused at the thought of _him_ she huffed and reached for the vibrator she kept tucked away in her nightstand. She hadn’t had sex since before they split, unable to bring herself to find someone to hook up with. So when her fingers weren’t quite satisfactory anymore she bought a vibrator in hopes it’d suffice. It was him but at least it made her feel good, if even more a moment. 

Amy settled into her bed, lying under the covers on her back. The ache between her legs grew as she shimmied out of her shorts and underwear. She ran her hand down her body and to her center, hissing when she brushed her clit. She began to rub herself and thrust up into her hand, becoming increasingly wet. Amy sighed as shocks of pleasure raced through her core, her hips bucking as she grinded into her hand in desperation. She turned her vibrator on to its highest and most intense setting then folded a pillow in half, placing the toy in between the folds. Eager for her orgasm she straddled the pillow, moaning as she felt the vibrations on her most intimate area. With one hand she squeezed her breasts and with the other she continued to touch herself, her fingers wet with her arousal. Amy grinded helplessly on the pillow, her moans filling the room. 

She thought of Jonah and how his mouth felt on her, his tongue swirling around her clit as he fucked her with his fingers. Stroking her g-spot and driving her wild. She thought of how he felt inside her, how perfectly they fit together. She felt her orgasm approaching with each erotic memory, her center throbbing in anticipation. With a few more thrusts Amy came with a cry, helplessly shouting his name, her body shaking as waves of pleasure rushed through her. She rolled off her pillow to avoid overstimulation and turned the vibrator off. She threw an arm across her face as she began to cry. 

Chest heaving sobs consumed her and she struggled to catch her breath, unable to control the sudden onslaught of emotion. Amy covered her face with her blanket, screaming into it while her heart completely shattered. She’d ripped the band-aid off, but blood was still pouring from the freshness of the wound. Her throat felt tight, like it was going to close up completely and she’d simply suffocate under the weight of her heartache. As much as she’d tried to convince herself she was over him, she wasn’t. She never would be because if she believed in soulmates then he definitely would be hers. This was all too much, too much for her to bear. She felt like she’d been hit by a train, crashing into her at full speed and filling every inch of her body with indescribable pain. 

Tears still ran down Amy’s cheeks, hot and heavy and full of hurt. She breathed in shaky breaths, trying to soothe herself the best she could. There was only so much comfort to be found within the emptiness of her bed, the rest was in St. Louis, Missouri. Yet here she was, thousands of miles away yearning to feel his lips upon hers again as every worry in the world melted away at the gentleness of his touch. Memories of Jonah flashed through her mind’s eye as she cried herself to sleep. Dreamless she slept, her heart beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor amy :(  
> be sure to leave kudos if you want the other two chapters!


	2. jonah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my next chapter of this story! i don’t know if i like it very much but i hope maybe you do! 
> 
> i don’t have much to say about this, so enjoy!

Jonah clocked out after his shift, it was late and he was tired. Not much had been happening around Cloud 9 in the months since Amy left, if there was anything ‘exciting’ he didn’t pay much attention to. He now understood what the beautiful, nameless stranger had said to him on his first day, how cyclical this job becomes without a purpose or hope of a future. Amy had been his future, she was the reason he stayed. Now it felt like he had no reason, no hope, nothing to look forward to. 

It was his fault, or so he believed, that she ended things between them. If he hadn't been so set on the idea of marriage maybe he’d be in California right now instead of being stuck bearing the brisk winter wind of St. Louis. They could still be happy if only he hadn’t pressured her. He knew why she suddenly got cold feet and if anything it made his broken heart hurt worse. She was afraid. Afraid of the future after being stuck in a marriage for years because she felt like she had to in a sense. He didn’t want to be a part of the reason she felt like that again and it crushed him to think she thought of him in this way. 

Turning the lock on his apartment door Jonah stepped inside, greeted by warmth after enduring the bitterly cold wind as he walked up to the second floor of the complex. At first he’d lived with Garrett, who helped him through the breakup and provided at least some form of company. He stayed there while he looked for his own place, perhaps living on his own would help him accept his new independence. It didn’t. Instead he only wished Amy was there with him in that shitty apartment, how then it wouldn’t feel so big. It was only a one bedroom, but the space felt so vast, so daunting without her by his side. How he dreamed of her being there to calm his anxieties, to listen to him rant about whatever strange cause had plagued his mind that day, or to just exist in the same space. Her presence enough to ease his mind. 

He tried to shake the thoughts of her and push them away into the recesses of his subconscious, but they kept resurfacing. In an attempt to clear his mind he hopped in the shower, the warm water relaxing his tense muscles and providing a sense of comfort. Yet there she was, almost tangible. Jonah let out a sigh of frustration in how he wasn’t able to stop thinking about her, every aspect of her. How fucking gorgeous she was, the way she always shouted his name as she came, her limbs trembling from the pleasure he helped create for her. He felt himself grow hard at the thought of her body on his, him kissing every inch of her skin. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on, no one could compare at the sight of her. 

Feeling even hotter now under the warmth of water, Jonah cursed as he began to touch himself. His breathing hitched at the contact and he placed one hand on the shower wall in front of him, the other stroking his dick. _Shit_ he sighed as he brushed his thumb over the tip, already slick with precum. His mouth fell open as he began to pump himself faster and with more vigor, shutting his eyes he threw his head back and let his imagination take complete control. 

He thought of Amy and her body, usually he would’ve shamed himself for thinking of her so objectively but right now he needed relief from his pent up frustration. He groaned loudly when he thought of how it felt to be inside her, how tight and wet she was. His hips bucked slightly as his throbbing dick twitched in anticipation of his nearing orgasm. He was so close, he began to thrust into his hand, pumping harder as he neared the edge. 

“FUCK, AMY” Jonah cried out as he reached his climax, spilling himself all over his hand and the shower floor. He panted, fatigued from his arousal. The water was scalding on his skin, hot from both the extended period it was exposed to the stream and flushed from his session. Cleaning himself off he turned off the water and retreated to bed, wearing only a pair of boxers to hopefully cool down. 

Despite all his efforts, sleep didn’t come. His mind wandered to all the things that might have been and quite possibly never would be. He wanted to cry, to scream, to pack up his bags and drive far, far away from St. Louis where he wasn’t surrounded by memories of her. He imagined what the future might have looked like if he hadn’t have been so stupid. Maybe, in a couple years, she would’ve felt ready to marry him. So they’d plan a modest wedding with their closest friends and family in attendance, swearing to love each other until death do them part in a covenant before a God he wasn’t even sure he believed in. Then perhaps they’d talk about having a child of their own, how overjoyed he would be when Amy told him she was pregnant and the love he’d never felt before when he held their baby in his arms. 

This was such sweet sorrow, a hopeless longing for what might’ve been. Tears sprung into Jonah’s eyes, burning and mocking him for ever thinking he could have her. She was a fire out of control, the blaze that couldn’t be tamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor jonah, he loves her so much :(
> 
> be sure to leave kudos if you want the next (and final) chapter!


	3. together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s my last chapter of this fic! i hope you have enjoyed it, it was something different for me to write and it was fun! 
> 
> happy reading :)

Rain pattered on the window outside Jonah’s apartment, water droplets racing down the glass as a storm blew in. Thunder roared in the distance and faint flashes of lightning illuminated the sky. Ever since the tornado, storms had made him anxious. Usually he had Amy to make him feel safe but tonight he was alone. He tried to distract himself by watching a movie on TV and drinking a beer, maybe a slight buzz from the alcohol would be enough to settle his nerves. 

To his surprise he heard a knock on his door, he immediately froze up wondering who it could be at such an hour. It was nearly 11PM and far past the appropriate time to accept company, in his mind anyway. He heard the knock again and decided to investigate, thinking himself as one of those dumb characters he’d scream at in a movie for walking right towards the murderer or whatever was trying to get to them. Bracing himself he opened the door, slowly and cautiously. Well, it _did_ feel like someone had shoved a knife through his stomach because nothing could’ve possibly prepared him for who was on the other side. 

There Amy Sosa stood with her hair dripping wet from the rain, he saw her vapourised breath in the starkly chilled night as she shivered from the cold. She wore the same light pink trench coat she had been wearing on the night of her departure from Cloud 9, except the rest of her outfit wasn’t as nice in comparison. It was simply an oversized pullover, a pair of leggings, and Converse, clearly not enough to suffice in the 37°(3C) night that they found themselves in. Jonah noticed her eyes were puffy and red from crying, he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and hold her safely away from all the evils of the world. 

“A-Amy…” he stuttered, taken aback by her presence outside his door, “how did you—“

“I called Dina” she interrupted, her voice full of hurt. “Jonah, I made a mistake” Amy choked out, her head hanging low in defeat, being soaking wet from the rain only made her look more pitiful. 

Suddenly every ounce of anger he thought he’d feel when he saw her again disappeared, replaced by a grace too powerful to name as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his apartment to get her out of the cold. Once inside and having removed her drenched coat she completely collapsed into him, the months of loneliness and regret finally surfacing. Jonah felt her sob into his chest, her body shuddering from the extent of her cries. 

“Shhh, it’s okay” he whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat as he ran his fingers through her hair. Tears managed to escape his eyes despite his best efforts to keep it together. He rested his head on top of hers, holding her close to him, vowing to never let go. 

She pulled back and met his eyes, both of their visions clouded by tears. To his surprise Amy leaned up and kissed him, crying even more as she felt his lips on hers again. Jonah placed his hands on the sides of her face, wiping the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs. He let out a shaky breath and broke away, noticing the sincerity in her eyes. So he kissed her again, a little harder this time as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Their kisses became more needy, sloppy and eager; they both breathed in hard through their noses, neither of them willing to break contact for even a second to catch a breath. Amy huffed as she undid the buttons of his shirt, why he still had his work clothes on this late was beyond her but she didn’t even care to tease him about it. She pushed it off his shoulders and threw it to the side leaving him in his white undershirt as she cupped his face again. They were stumbling backwards away from the door in clumsy motion, too busy trying to make up for lost time so it seemed. 

Jonah suddenly lifted her up, rather easily she noted despite his lanky build, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. Breaking their kiss she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, hot tears falling on his undershirt. Amy shuddered again, her breathing ragged and tired from sobbing for hours. She felt him kiss her neck through soaked hair as he walked towards his bedroom, both of them having mutually decided exactly what each other wanted without ever saying a word. 

He laid her down on his bed, the mediocre mattress squeaking slightly as he climbed on top of her. She noticed the tear stains on his face too, _god what were they doing?_ the both of them thought to themselves. Jonah peppered kisses on her neck and jawline hoping that with each one she would understand how sorry he was and how much he’d missed her. 

“I missed you” Amy cried, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I missed you too, so fucking much” Jonah replied before meeting her lips again. She sighed at the contact and felt herself becoming more and more aroused by the second. She shifted underneath him, desperate for any sort of friction against her center. Finally he lifted her shirt above her head and took it off, exposing the plain sports bra she was wearing underneath. He wasn’t going near fast enough and she needed something on her _now_ so she ran her hand underneath the waistband of her leggings and began to make small circles around her clit. Amy let out a small moan at the sensation and Jonah noticed her current state. 

“Oh” he simply said, eyes going wide as she laughed slightly. The sight of her so casually touching herself definitely turned him on even more so than he already was. 

“D-do you just wanna do that or…?” Jonah questioned, stuttering as he tried to find words. 

“No, I would like your mouth on me. Please” Amy said almost nonchalantly. Since when was she so direct with what she wanted? It sent chills down his spine as he obliged, pulling her leggings and underwear off he pushed open her knees and nipped at the inside of her thigh. 

“As much as I love all the foreplay, if I don’t come within the next two to three minutes I think I might die. So just please-“ she said bluntly as he pushed his head towards where she really wanted, no _needed_ , him to be. When she finally felt his mouth on her the moan that came from her almost made Jonah lose it right then and there. Using his tongue he ran a hard stripe from bottom to top and stopped at her clit. He sucked gently as he slipped two fingers inside her and _god_ she was already about to come undone. She gasped at the feeling of his fingers stroking her, how she’d missed him. He began to swirl his tongue on her and she whimpered, grabbing the bed sheets for any form of stabilisation. She felt his mouth leave her but before she had time to speak she was silenced by his thumb flicking at her. She moaned through gritted teeth and threw her head back, her mouth falling open as she sighed. Jonah watched her and began rubbing her clit faster and fucking her hard with his fingers. He could tell she was nearing her orgasm by how shrill her moans became, she threw an arm across her eyes and cursed as he brought her closer to the edge. Mere moments later she came with a loud cry, arching her back and digging her heels into the mattress. 

“ _Jonah_ ” she cried as she came, her voice an octave higher and her body shaking through the shocks that filled her. “Jonah, Jonah please I need you” Amy panted, practically begging him to fuck her. He unbuttoned his jeans and swiftly removed them, only now noticing the hardness of his member. Lining himself up he pushed into her, both of them moaning at the familiarity of one another. They found their rhythm and the room was filled with the sound of their desperate sighs. 

“Fuck Amy, I love you” Jonah said as he thrust in and out of her. 

“I love you too” Amy managed to choke out. “I love you so much please don’t ever leave me” she cried, fresh tears now burning her eyes. Her words also brought tears to his eyes. _Damn why am I crying?_ ran through both of their minds. They were simply too overwhelmed with the idea of ever parting again, they thought they’d lost each other for good but now here they were together again. 

Jonah felt his own climax approaching as his pace quickened, Amy was also close again too. They both could hardly breathe due to the insane amount of pleasure they were feeling. Amy came again first, a choked wail escaping her lips as all her muscles tightened and she rode out her orgasm. 

“FUCK” she almost screamed at the sudden arrival of her climax. “Oh my god Jonah, Jonah” she sighed as she came down from her high. Jonah came after her, losing his breath as he lost himself within her, his hips bucking as he thrust himself into her. 

“Oh god Amy, I love you, I love you, I love you” he repeated after he regained his breath. They lay tangled together with Jonah still in her, chests rising and falling in exhaustion. Pulling out he rolled off onto the bed, both of them meeting each other’s tired gaze. Amy Sosa was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on, even with messy hair and glints of sweat forming on her forehead. No one could compare to her, never in a million years. 

Resting in one another’s arms once more and all felt right again. They knew they’d have to talk, they’d probably have to fight too. They needed to be vulnerable and transparent and honest with one another. There would be tears and hurt and anger, but for now, for now there was peace. A peace beyond understanding because they knew irregardless of whatever happened they had each other to fall back on. Love is not always beautiful, it can hurt, but behind the hurt there is forgiveness. A hope of brighter days with the one you love forever by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was the last chapter! i hope amy and jonah reunite before the show ends, if not it would be so sad :( 
> 
> idk why i wrote them both so emotional but it’s an emotional thing happening with them! in my story they haven’t seen each other or spoken in six months and it’s a long time for someone you’re in love with..at least i probably would be emotional xD for my story it just felt right i guess, maybe it’s not entirely in character but it is just fiction so it works fine :) 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
